ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainy Day in LazyTown/Transcript
(Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Stephanie Narrating: “Rainy Day in LazyTown” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Finally! My raining machine makes LazyTown rainy, Forever! At last, Everyone in LazyTown will be lazy! Forever! (Cuts to Stephanie’s Bedroom) (7:00 AM strikes on her alarm clock and rings) (Stephanie turns the alarm off) (Stephanie wakes up) (Stephanie attempts to go out) Milford: You can’t go outside! It’s raining! You will get wet! Try playing some video games or watch TV! Stephanie: Pixel’s house has a lot of video games! I don’t have any at home! Milford: You can still get wet in the rain going without a raincoat! Stephanie: I left my raincoat at Stingy’s house! Milford: He can be a greedy man. Just like Robbie Rotten! Stephanie: Maybe I should go back to sleep! First, I got to feed Sparkles (Stephanie feeds Sparkles) Stephanie: Good girl! (5 hours later…) (Stephanie wakes up) (Stephanie attempts to go out) Milford: Your awake? It’s still raining! Stephanie: Maybe another nap will make the rain pass by! (5 hours later…) (Stephanie wakes up) Stephanie: I’m not going to hear from Uncle Milford, I’m just going to look through the window! (Stephanie Looks out the window and it’s still raining) Stephanie: It’s still raining? How? (I want to Play is playing, and Stephanie is singing it) (Stephanie sighs, starts to cry, and reacts to her powers) Stephanie: My powers are reacting! I got these from the gym! Gym? That’s a good idea! (Stephanie speeds to her closet to change into her active clothes) Stephanie: I’m going to the gym until the rain stops! (Stephanie speeds to the door) Milford: Uh uh uh! It’s still raining! You can’t go out! Stephanie: A gym opened up since I got my powers! So, I’m going there! Milford: There is no gym in LazyTown! Stephanie: According to Sportacus, there is! Bye! (Stephanie uses her Force field shield to protect herself from the rain) (Stephanie opens the door and leaves) Milford: Stephanie Sarah Meanswell! You get back here! It’s too dangerous! What if it was a hurricane! (Cuts to Pixel’s house) Ziggy: I’m glad you invited us over to play video games with Pixel! Pixel: So, which video games do you think about playing? (Stephanie speeds inside Pixel’s house) Stephanie: I got a better idea! Trixie: Stephanie? Stingy: Your clothes: Take them off and give them to me! Everyone: No! Stephanie: Anyways, I would like to tell you that there is a gym in LazyTown! Trixie: You got to be joking! Stephanie: Remember when I told you the story about my powers? (Stephanie locates the gym) Stephanie: The gym is ½ a mile west of this house! Pixel: Map never lies! It’s true I saw that the gym was constructed! (Cut’s to Pixel’s front door) Stephanie: I’m going to use my shield to protect us in the lightning! (Stephanie uses her force field shield to protect everyone from the rain) (Stephanie and the kids exit) (Cuts to Outside) Stephanie: Whoever steps out of the Lightning bubble gets wet! So, don’t get into any trouble! Pixel: It’s a wise Idea using your shield as an umbrella! Stephanie: Thank you actually! (Everyone sees the gym) Trixie: There is the gym! (Trixie tries to run out of the forcefield) (Stephanie stops Trixie) Stephanie: Trixie! Don’t go out of the bubble! You could get wet or struck by lightning! Let’s see if we can enter the gym safely! (Cuts to the gym) (Stephanie and the kids enter the Gym) Stephanie: There it is! The gym! This is where me and Sportacus workout every Saturday Afternoons. Ziggy: Show us around! Stephanie: Okay! (Stephanie goes to the weights) Stephanie: These are the weights! (Stephanie goes to the machines) Stephanie: These are the Treadmills, Elliptical, and Step Machine where I got my powers. (Stephanie Goes to the exercising area) Stephanie: And This is the Exercising area where you can do any exercising! This place is where you get stronger like me and Sportacus! Trixie: You and Sportacus? (Trixie giggles) Trixie: Stephanie and Sportacus Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Stephanie: Ha ha ha! Very Mature! Anyways, let’s work out! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: No no no no no! They have a gym and they never told me? This is outrageous! I have to deal with this. Well, I’m not letting this happen! It’s disguise time! (Robbie Rotten changes his clothes into a fitness instructor’s outfit!) Robbie Rotten: With this outfit, I will close the gym! Forever! (Cuts to the gym) (Pixel is shown exercising) Stephanie: Pixel, having fun exercising? Pixel: Yes! I lost a lot of calories! I can do this every day! (Intercom rings) Robbie Rotten: Attention LazyTowners! The gym is now closed! Please leave the building once and for all! Ziggy: Oh Man! Stephanie: Don’t worry! I’ll work things out with the instructor! (Stephanie walks in front of Robbie Rotten) Stephanie: Mr. Gym Instructor! You know the gym closes at 11! Why are you saying that? Robbie Rotten: Look little girl! Stephanie: I am not just a little girl! I am a superhero with an elemental power! Robbie Rotten: Is that so? (Robbie Rotten uses his magic on Stephanie to make her float and force choke her) Stephanie: Help me (Cuts to Sportacus’s Airship) (Sportacus’s Crystal beeps) Sportacus: Someone is in trouble! Door! (Door Opens) (Sportacus walks out) Sportacus: Air Power! Wings: Air Power Activated! (Sportacus flies) (Cuts to the gym) (Sportacus enters) Sportacus: Free Stephanie Now Robbie Rotten! (Kids Gasps) Kids: Robbie Rotten! Robbie Rotten: Oh no! I’ve been exposed! Sportacus: I guess you have something to do with the rain! Do you? Stephanie! Destroy the rain device! (Stephanie puts on her mask) (Stephanie Speeds around town to destroy the raining device) (Stephanie types the self-destruct code) Rain Machine: Self destruct activated! T minus 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…! Stephanie: Get Down! (Stephanie crouches down) (Rain Machine Explodes) Stephanie: Good thing I survived! Sportacus: Stephanie! You did it! Trixie: It’s not raining anymore! Ziggy: Now we can play! (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down, Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) (The rain falls on Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: This is the worst day! (Robbie Sighs) Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon